


I loved her to the point of invention

by cupofcoffin



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Teamwork, Wet Dream, the invention of strap ons in fact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupofcoffin/pseuds/cupofcoffin
Summary: Sometimes, inventions come to Sokka in a dream.In which Sokka gets a little help from his friends to make his girlfriend the best present (to himself) ever.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	I loved her to the point of invention

_ “Think you can take a little more for me, baby?” Suki’s voice is warm and solid in his ear, quiet enough that it’s barely more than a breath amidst his labored panting. _

_ She’s so **big**. He spares a glance down, realizes she still has inches to go, and lolls his head back in pleasured exasperation. “Please,” he whines, already feeling like he’s going to burst. “I want it all.” _

_ Suki leans down to kiss him. She whispers one more thing he can’t quite catch. Then she takes him by both hips and pulls him in so close, so suddenly, and he — _

He bolts upright in his tent with a gasp, and then immediately regrets the sudden movement. “Oof...” He feels sticky, soaked _everywhere_. Suki stirs only enough to register that there isn’t an actual threat and to make grabby hands at him to lay his warm body down in the curve of her own again.

He takes her hand and kisses it. “I need to get up, I had an idea.” He lets her hand go and it drops to the mat under them with an irritable _thud_. He sheepishly wipes himself off with a stray rag and puts on new shorts before he even _considers_ going anywhere. “I love youuu,” he shout-whispers, as he slips out of the tent and into the early morning light.

Their camp by the water is largely shaded by cliffs, from prying eyes as much as from the sun, but there’s a stone formation where dawn has begun to hit. It looks warm and quiet, easy to climb. A good place to think. He has to start by considering the _materials_ , see, before he can really put too much thought into the actual logistics of construction. He thinks and climbs.

It’s as he’s nearing the top, and weighing the practicality of drawstrings, when he realizes he’s not alone.

“Oh!” He says, and nearly loses his handhold.

Zuko opens his eyes from his meditation and blinks the morning sunlight out of them. “Oh, hey. Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, you were here first!” Sokka pushes himself up onto the warm stone, wincing a little at the gravel that lodges in his palms. “Actually, I’m glad you’re here.”

“Oh? Need someone to bounce ideas off of?”

Sokka nods enthusiastically and opens his mouth. Then he stops nodding, and closes his mouth. “Hmm. Maybe not, actually. _But_ , I was wondering if you and Toph could help me make some glass.”

“Glass?” Zuko fully turns to look at him, now, and tries to cock an eyebrow out of habit. On him, the expression falls a little flat.

“Yeah, sure. Melted sand. I just need you to heat it, and Toph can do the sculpting part.”

“Sculpting?” Zuko laughs. “What are you making?”

“Nothing. Art. A... sculpture.” Sokka babbles, turning pink. “Don’t worry about it, man, just heat the sand.” He scoots over to the ledge to head back down. “Oh, and you don’t have any leather scraps, do you?”

====

Sokka is sitting with his back to the cliffside, sewing a sturdy leather framework into a cotton garment, which he’s been carefully cutting and modifying. He holds it up to inspect, looking quite proud, when a voice shouts up from the beach.

“Sokka!! Is that my fucking underwear?”

He hides it quickly behind his body as Suki bounds up to the alcove, glaring. “What! No! Who’s Sokka?”

Suki puts her hands on her hips and looks down at him, and Sokka feels his body temperature rise. “What are you _doing_? Give those back.”

“They’re old ones! _And_ I don’t know what you’re talking about. Now shush! I’m _inventing_.”

Suki huffs and storms off. He calls after her, though. “I love you! Also tell Zuko to get over here, Toph’s gonna be here soon with the sand!”

“What??”

====

Zuko gets over there, in the end, just as Toph comes sliding in, arms full of what look like rocks. She lets them tumble onto the grassy ground beneath them, and their tension breaks, spilling into piles of loose, golden grains. 

“So are you gonna tell us what we’re making, or what?” Toph complains, shaping and reshaping tiny statues in the sand.

Sokka blushes a bit. “It’s, uh. Just a little. Art. Thing. It’s abstract.” Nobody says anything, they both just look at him. Toph doesn’t have much of an expression, but Zuko is starting to look concerned. Sokka clears his throat. “So… I’m going for kind of an… oblong? Shape? Rounded, and smooth, and a little curve to it. Hm, maybe an inch in diameter, with a wider disc on one end and… f-five inches long?” The longer he describes what it is he wants, the clearer it becomes that he isn’t being subtle about it. Zuko starts to turn green.

“Oh, you want a dildo.” Toph, on the other hand, looks entirely unaffected. She shrugs. “Yeah, we can do that. Hold up, though.” She stomps and twists her foot, and a circle of earth beneath Sokka’s feet separates from the rest of the rocky beachscape and turns in a 180 so he’s standing with his back to them. She winds up dramatically, and slaps his ass hard with a resounding _thwack_. She smacks her lips in thought. “Hm. Yeah, you could do seven.”

Zuko looks mortified, and like he might throw up. Sokka holds his cheeks where her palm connected, and whips around to glare at her. “ _Don’t_ look at my hole!”

“Come on, Sparky, let’s get ‘er going.” Toph elbows Zuko, and she finally breaks out into a sadistically amused grin. She cuts a little crater into the ground between them, and suspends a readied stream of sand in the air for it, pouring in a little at a time. It looks like perhaps she’s been taking some of Katara’s form into consideration, whether or not she’d ever admit to it.

Zuko couldn’t get much paler if he lived at the bottom of the sea, but he nods tersely and nurses a small, dense flame in his palm. It’s red for only a moment before it flares and brightens to dazzling white, then condenses into a tight blue ball the size of a fig.

He’s been practicing.

The flame is so bright that Sokka has to turn away. An exercise in trust, he supposes, as his two best friends work together to sculpt a dildo custom-fitted to his very own ass. How sweet.

The roar of the flame drowns out any other sound, and Sokka can feel the heat of it on his back. Neither Toph nor Zuko is talking, too focused on their work, and the moment stretches on for so long that Sokka is starting to worry that something’s gone wrong with it. As soon as he has the thought, though, the loud rush of the fire pitches high, then whispery, then stops altogether.

“Alright, that feels right to _me_ , but I can’t actually _touch_ it. How’s it look?”

Sokka whips around, and it’s _perfect_. It’s standing upright on a block of charred stone, clear as a gem, and radiating barely-visible ripples of heat. “Oh,” he says fondly, bringing a hand up to cup his mouth. He looks at Toph, whose face is still sweaty and focused, then at Zuko, who looks… unexpectedly proud. “Oh!” Sokka says again, and tackles them both into an uncomfortably snuggly embrace. “You guys!”

====

The campfire that night is calm and quiet. Everyone is sated with dinner and drink, and Aang is plucking irrhythmically on their shared pipa. Sokka has been fidgeting excitedly all evening, bouncing his legs with his toes. He’s brought his bag with him to dinner, which is not unreasonable. It’s barely noticeable, just a little strange _if_ noticed. Suddenly, though, he’s shooting to his feet and putting on a theatrical timbre:

“Everyone, I have an announcement.” And then, in his more regular tone, and with a shooing motion, “Katara, you go away.”

“What? I’m not--” but then Zuko gives her a _face_ that tells her that, actually, maybe she _will_ sit this one out. “Ugh. Fine.” She takes Aang by his collar and tugs him.

“But--” 

Katara repeats Zuko’s expression.

“Oh. Okay.”

Once they’ve both left -- Aang could have stayed if he wanted, but it’s fine -- Sokka is left with his co-conspirators, and with Suki. She’s looking at him with equal expectation and contempt.

“Darling. Sweetie. Love of my life.” Sokka begins. Zuko gags humoredly. Toph gags erotically.

“Oh boy,” Suki says.

“I’ve made you a present.”

Two distinct _ahem_ s resound along the shore.

“Okay. _We’ve_ made you a present.”

“Is it my own cut-up underwear?” Suki says, glaring.

“No! Well… yes, exactly, but _I_ did that part. Honestly, Toph and Zuko are the real artists here.” Sokka gestures to the two of them. Zuko stiffens like he’s been caught doing something bad. Toph dabs.

Suki looks at them, then back at Sokka. “Uh huh?” Ooh, she sounds _mad_ mad.

Sokka pulls up his bag and only rummages for a second before he pulls out a heavy, _obscene-_ looking instrument, sitting snugly in a cloth-and-leather harness. “Ta da!”

Suki squints. “Uhhh…?”

Sokka holds it up to his own waist, then out toward Suki, back and forth to indicate its intended purpose. “Eh? Eh?”

Zuko decides it’s time to take his leave, and heads back to his tent.

“Oh…” Suki drops into a whisper from the emotional whiplash, and a blush spreads over her cheeks. “For… for me to…” she looks over to where Toph is reclining, cradling a cold beverage, and slips back into a cool, stern tone. “Toph, hon? I think it’s time you book it.”

“Yes ma’am.” Toph stands with a salute and strides off down the beach, leaving Sokka and Suki alone in the flickering light.

When Sokka turns back to her, she’s staring at his newest invention. She catches him looking, though, and shoots him something that might have been intended as a glare, but which expresses itself as a challenge.

“So this is what you’ve been ‘inventing’ all day?” She asks, tongue sharp. Sokka shivers, reveling in the way her voice turns cold.

“Do you like it?” He beams back at her.

“Dunno yet. I’ll have to try it out.”

She wrenches it from his hands. Sokka feels like he’s going to melt.

“Hmm.” She turns it over in her hands. It’s flawless. She couldn’t be happier. She gives him a hungry look and gestures with her head, out toward their shared tent. “Come on, then, tough guy. Let’s give it a spin.”

====

It takes a moment for Suki to wiggle into the leather reinforcements, but as soon as they’re on the whole thing feels secure. Like a well-balanced weapon. She wiggles it gently, testing how it feels. There’s no glass against her skin, but she watches with wonder as she slides a hand down the crystalline shaft and _feels_ a shiver of pleasure run up her spine as though it were connected to her nerves.

Oh, that’s _good_.

She looks up at Sokka again, who’s staring out at her from under lust-heavy eyelashes. She cocks an eyebrow at him and gives herself another experimental stroke, and he lets out a huff of breath. She’s seen him like this plenty of times before, but _this_... she makes her way to him, walking on her knees, and pushes him down roughly onto his back. She settles between his knees and lays the body-warm glass against his hip, sliding her hand up his bare chest.

She laughs -- it’s meant to sound mocking, but it’s also extremely fond. She’s longer than him.

“Are you ready for me, love?” She asks. She palms him gently as her fingers settle on his throat. He swallows.

“Yes… fuck, yes please.”

Her hand leaves his cock and travels up, over his hip, for the cruet of oil they keep at their bedside. She has to put some weight on his hip, and he grinds up at her on instinct with a gasp. Tutting at him, she pulls away again, and this time she’s slicking the glass with languid caresses.

“Oh fuck, Suki…”

“Shh.” Her dry hand returns to his neck, the other dipping down to open him up slow. He moans into his pillow as her first finger slips inside, followed soon after by a second. They’ve done this plenty, yet he’s still always so _eager_. “Needy,” she teases, and he whimpers in response.

He repositions his hips reflectively, because he’s perfect, and then Suki is sliding in. It’s so smooth, but she can imagine how tight and warm he is so vividly that she gasps.

Sokka gasps too. It’s thicker than her two fingers by at least double, and even just the tip of it makes his voice come ragged and high. “Suki, Suki, oh, _shit_ Suki that’s -- you’re so _big_ \--”

“I’m not even two inches into you yet, dipshit. Relax.” Suki croons into Sokka’s ear, and he loses the sound a little in the whine that escapes him. But he does relax, just enough for her to push in further. He rolls his hips, almost an attempt to buck her off, but it’s so good. It’s so _much_.

She brings her oiled hand back, finally, to his cock, which is leaking against his stomach and flopping lewdly with each thrust. She steadies it, letting it slide up into her palm as he moves with her hips. Further in. He feels like he can’t take any more, but there’s more to go, and he _has_ to have it.

“Suki,” he groans. “Please… I want it all…”

She leans down and kisses his lips just as they part with a gasp. Further in. Further. She’s almost at the base.

“Just a little more, babe," she promises.

Her hand falls into a practiced rhythm, up and down the shaft, peppered with extra attention at his head when he lets his guard down. _Spirits_ , he loves it when she treats it like a sparring match. He can barely speak, just nods encouragingly and lets her take control, fucking him and stroking him until he can’t _think_ and he --

“ _Fuck_!” His hips jerk wildly, and he slams himself down until he reaches her base. It’s not entirely on purpose, and it almost _hurts_ , but it hits somewhere tender and it’s exactly what he needs to send him over the edge, spurting through Suki’s fingers and onto his own chest. She slows her thrusting hips, gently taking him down just the way she would with her fingers, until she stills entirely.

She pulls out silently and flops down on her back next to Sokka, who lays there panting, to stare at the ceiling of the tent with him.

“Can I… for you…?” He offers breathlessly as Suki finally gathers the energy to wriggle out of the stiff leather. Her legs are _still_ shaking, and she feels _soaked_. She doesn’t even _know_ , in this moment, if she came, but she may as well have. He felt _amazing_.

“Mm mm,” she hums in a gentle decline. She gently lays the harness down, the toy still tucked into its loops, and nuzzles into Sokka’s side. 

“Tomorrow morning.” She promises. “Rematch.”


End file.
